Life is Strange: Through the Camera Lens
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Dark times descend as a stalker begins to make Dana's life miserable, what happens when he goes too far, Dana finds herself caught in a dangerous and fearful situation, one she cannot find her way out of. Rated T mostly, but with a few M rated scenes, which will be referred to in the story itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: Through the Camera Lens**

Chapter 1 of a new Life is Strange story, hope you enjoy it, set up for the main event may take a while but it should still be good, anyway, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was the start of another day at Blackwell Academy; the school had faced some drama in recent times but those times were over now. Many were hopeful that things would calm down now, others still nursed the wounds of that dramatic and terrible time, but were on the way to recovery.

The dorms where the students slept were just now coming to life as various students woke to begin their day. One of the students, Max Caulfield, emerged from her dorm room at that moment, still bleary-eyed, still in her pyjamas; a pair of beige shorts and a green short sleeved top with cute chick designs.

She was one of the people most affected by the incidents that had occurred, more than anyone knew, but she kept that to herself.

' _No one would believe me if I said anything, well, except one person and he's already heard.'_ She thought, smiling a little at the end of that thought.

True, the only person she told was Warren Graham, her best friend and, as she discovered during that tumultuous time, the boy she loved.

They had only recently started dating however, as Max had been locked in a deep sadness after the incident, which involved the loss of her best friend, Chloe Price.

Warren had been her rock, the one who supported her throughout the dark times and slowly, she recovered and also worked up the courage to tell Warren the truth about her feelings, on his birthday no less.

Now they were happily dating and Max was now getting ready to face another day at Blackwell; if she was being honest with herself, this would probably be the first day she would actually be a functioning individual at school, rather than simple sleepwalking through her classes.

She began making her way towards the showers when she met up with another girl.

"Oh, hey Dana." She greeted, smiling.

Blackwell's head cheerleader grinned. "Hey Max, how, are you?"

Max noted and appreciated Dana's concern. "Much better than I have been, thanks."

Dana nodded, relieved. That was one of the things Max liked about Dana, despite appearances, Dana's personality was different from what people usually thought.

Even now, clad in the simple grey shorts and tank top she wore as pyjamas, her hair still damp from the shower, Dana looked every inch the beautiful archetype of a cheerleader. But her personality couldn't be more different from what people normally expected of cheerleaders.

Max reflected on that happily. _'Dana's not the only one either, while one or two of her team mates sadly...are like that, most of them are like Dana.'_

"That's good to hear." Dana said at last. "Listen, I know you and Warren are together now, but if you ever need to talk, and you can't tell him...You can always ask me."

Max nodded. "Thanks Dana, I will, you're not the only person to say that, guess I'm lucky."

Dana laughed softly. "Hey, a lot of people here _do_ care about you Max; just, sometimes you have to cut through the drama and fronts they put up to see it."

"I'll bear that in mind."

So, with that, Max politely excused herself and headed into the showers.

Dana meanwhile headed back to her room; she thought a little about Max.

She was definitely looking better and sounded it too, Max was naturally pale but recently she had been white as a sheet, but now she was starting to regain some colour.

She no longer looked exhausted and definitely seemed to be on the way to recovery. Back in her dorm room she smiled as she picked up her phone, her boyfriend Trevor had texted her good morning.

She responded and also decided to let him know what had just happened.

" _Hey, I just spoke to Max, she's looking a lot better."_

Trevor's reply came shortly afterwards. _"Cool, that's good to hear, I'll let Warren know."_

Still smiling, Dana set her phone down and removed her pyjamas, searching through the various drawers and through her wardrobe for a suitable outfit to wear. Unbeknownst to her, a shadowy figure had positioned themselves outside her window and was photographing her as she dressed.

' _Wonderful, wonderful...Oh God, this may be the best one yet.'_

Dana remained unaware as she finally pulled on a simply black thong and matching bra before seeking the rest of her clothes.

The mysterious figure continued to photograph her as she searched for and finally found her clothes, they did not stop, not even as she was getting dressed. In fact the figure only stopped once Dana left the room, a strange chill going up her spine, a feeling as if, she was being watched.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: Through the Camera Lens**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like her :)  
Remuslupinlover50: Well, we can only wait and see what happens.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
I.C.2014: Well, it's supposed to be :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
VincentNguyen1: Yeah, well, we can only wait and see what happens next.  
knowall7: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you like them, well, we'll see what happens :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Dana couldn't help but glance over her shoulder, that feeling of uneasiness just did not go away. It remained and, if anything, grew stronger.

' _It's weird, why would I...it can't be. I must just be being paranoid.'_ She thought to herself. _'After everything that happened with Nathan Prescott and Mark Jefferson, everybody is still edgy.'_

Even so, that didn't make her feel more assured.

"Dana, are you okay?" Juliet suddenly asked. "You've been acting, kinda weird?"

She tensed, so her paranoia had become so bad other people had noticed.

' _Great.'_ She thought sarcastically before trying to reassure her friend. "I'm, I'm fine, I just..."

Juliet sighed and shook her head; the two girls were seated at their usual lunch table. Dana bit her lip, it was very clear that Juliet didn't buy her story at all.

Juliet spoke up again, in a much more serious tone this time. "Dana, whatever is going on, you can tell me, now, please..."

Bowing her head Dana thought for a moment. _'I don't want to sound stupid or, or crazy, but...Juliet is my friend, she'll believe me, even if nobody else does.'_

So, taking a deep breath she prepared herself.

"Alright, I...it's just, I've had a weird feeling all day." She explained. "It began in my room when I was getting ready, and it's just...not gone away. I feel like I'm being watched, followed."

Juliet tensed at this and seemed to consider something.

Finally she broke the silence by querying.

"Like...someone's stalking you?"

Dana nodded slowly. "I...yeah, I guess. There's probably nothing too it, I mean, after everything that's happened here, I'm probably just..."

Juliet shook her head. "Whoa, Dana, don't just right this off, especially because of what happened here. We need to think, this could be _very_ real."

Dana froze at that, she had not considered that, just the thought of it was scary enough.

"Excuse me, did, did I hear what you were saying right?" A new voice joined the conversation.

They both turned to see a familiar blonde girl standing by them, watching them worriedly.

"Kate?" Dana was surprised by her presence. "Uh, you mean…?"

Kate bit her lip and clarified. "You think, someone is...watching you, and, this started when you were in your room, getting ready?"

Dana nodded and Kate let out a small gasp, actually going pale.

"Kate?" Juliet asked worriedly, seeing her reaction.

Kate sat down next to them, looking around carefully before replying. "I've not felt like, like I'm being followed or that. But that feeling you mentioned, of being watched, in your room...I felt it too."

Dana was stunned by this. "What?!"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, and it's not just me...I, I overheard Taylor telling Courtney and Victoria that she felt like someone was watching her in her room too."

Juliet mused upon this before replying hesitantly. "I don't know if this makes it better or not. But I know all three of you got ready at different times...enough time for a person to move between...wherever they'd have a view of your rooms."

"You're saying, this might all be the same guy?" Kate asked; realizing.

They all remained quiet after that, pondering the implications.

Finally, shaking her head, Dana broke the silence.

"Freaky as it sounds, I hope you're right Juliet." She saw the surprised look on both their faces and admitted. "I personally think it's less scary for there to be one creepy stalker on the loose, rather than a group of them."

They both nodded and Juliet gave voice to what she realized was Dana's reasoning behind her statement.

"Just one is less to handle...hopefully easier too."

Kate sighed sadly. "Yeah, but, we have no proof, only...gut feelings and, I don't know."

They all shared a worried look, trying to figure this out; from where she was sitting Dana could see Taylor. While she looked casual and seemed to be acting her normal self, Dana could detect a hint of fear in the girl's eyes and she was definitely paler than usual, just like Dana herself.

"We need to figure this out, is there anyone else we can trust?" She asked at last. "Who might be able to help us?"

As if on cue, at that moment, Kate looked up Max enter the cafeteria, along with Warren. Kate managed to smile as she saw Max, after so long seeing her lost in a dark pit of depression, it was a relief to see her now, smiling and certainly happier.

She and Warren were holding hands and briefly kissed when Max spotted Kate. Max must have noticed something was going on as she spoke quietly to Warren for a moment and he nodded, replying to her before heading over to get lunch, Max meanwhile hurried over to join them.

As she was approaching, Kate turned to Dana and Juliet.

"Well, we could always, ask Max?" She said, nodding in Max's direction.

They both looked up as she said that and smiled.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Max asked as she joined them.

Juliet was the one who replied. "Hey Max, well, there's...there's something going on and, we're kinda worried."

Dana nodded and, with Kate's help, began to tell Max the whole story. When she finished Max was wide-eyed, clearly shocked.

"Whoa, that's...that's messed up. God, I...Well, I haven't noticed anything but, I'll definitely keep an eye out now." She replied. "I'll see if I can find anything, alright."

They all nodded relieved and Dana thought for a moment, seeing Warren coming over to join them.

"Think Warren could help us too?"

Max nodded. "It's definitely possible, I'll talk to him about it."

Dana could see Kate seemed to relax at that and she had to admit, while certainly quiet Max was observant; if anyone could help them find more proof, it would be her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: Through the Camera Lens**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange story, this one is rather short, but that's intentional, we're basically seeing a brief view of the stalker, from his point of view, to show how creepy and dangerous he really is.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, as this chapter will show, she'll need them.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
King Reeses: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, you'll enjoy a lot of my other Life is Strange stories then :)  
I.C.2014: Yeah, and well, it's going to take creepy to a bit of a new level and another 'fallen' photographer.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Within a darkened apartment, a figure smirked as he stood at a table, observing his work before him. He grinned at the gathered photos he had taken, all of various girls, in varying stages of dress, arranged from left to right, starting with them nude, progressing until they were in just their underwear, he had to admit, those were his favourite; and for good reason.

' _Yes, this is true beauty, the female form, like this...too many clothes hide what should be shown...But remove them all and it is, urgh...This is the true vision of female beauty.'_ He thought with glee. _'Too bad those other fools are so narrow-minded, they don't recognize my artistry, true art, when they see it.'_

Due to his obsession with his view of true beauty, in his eyes held in girls clad in just their underwear, and his short temper when it came to models doing exactly what he wanted, he had been arrested and forcibly retired from professional photography. T

hat didn't stop him however and, after tricking the police into thinking he was reformed and released, he simply went underground.

Unable to acquire models through regular channels, he simply took matters into his own hands, his models often did not realize the great work they were helping him accomplish. While he didn't usually mind, it was starting to leave him unfulfilled; he needed more.

He examined his shots, Blackwell was always a hotbed for beautiful girls, especially ones which answered his desires. He once more examined the shots he had taken this morning.

' _Such beautiful girls; but these three seem...better than the rest, the two blondes...'_ He thought with a grin.

He had been sneaking around Blackwell for some time, attempting to find as much information as possible; so he could find the perfect models. He always took pains not to be seen, to disguise himself and use any method he could think of to avoid direct suspicion. As such he knew the two blondes by name.

He shook his head. _'Such nice bodies, such wonderful forms, but just...not quite what I seek...Kate, Taylor...'_

So he gathered up their photos, just as he had with the other Blackwell girls and discarded them. He turned to the last set of photos, grinning as he examined them.

His eyes widened with glee. _'Oh now this, this is...oh, excellent; she is perfect, a true vision.'_

He laughed; these photos were the closest he had ever come to finding the perfect model, the one who matched his vision. She was so perfect, he needed more, more photos; more visions of her.

' _But will it be enough, perhaps I should get...closer to her.'_ He thought. _'Yes, she will be mine, all mine.'_

He prepared himself; yes, this vision of true beauty was his and his alone, his muse, his love, his Dana Ward.

* * *

End of chapter, so we see the true level of creepiness from the stalker, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: Through the Camera Lens**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange story.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
King Reeses: Thanks, glad you enjoyed; actually, like I said in the PM, you don't know the guy, he's an OC. Well, we can onlywait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Indeed.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he's definitely creepy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Dana sighed uneasily, that feeling she had of being watched just wasn't fading away, if anything, it was stronger than ever.

She shook her head. _'Something isn't right here, I mean, ever since that incident where Max's friend Chloe was shot, security has been made even tighter here, not too much but...and that's without Mr. Madsen pushing for it.'_

She couldn't understand, how could anyone possibly sneak around Blackwell without being spotted. Shaking her head she found herself looked behind her as she began making her way back from cheerleading practice.

' _Great, I probably look totally paranoid...but I swear it feels like I'm being watched, right now.'_ She thought anxiously.

Trying hard not to react to her unusual feelings, she continued making her way back to the dorms to change out her cheerleading uniform. She had reached the dorm courtyard when she spotted Juliet, looking anxious. Already feeling concerned as to what this could mean, she approached her friend warily.

"Juliet, what's...what's wrong?"

Juliet started but then sighed. "Huh, oh, Dana...Um, well..."

Now she was worried; Juliet didn't just look anxious, she looked scared.

Juliet shook her head. "I just, I've just heard, something that's been bothering me, I'm getting, a little suspicious about things now."

Dana nodded slowly, suddenly feeling even worse than before.

Her fears were justified as Juliet revealed.

"There's been more word, an unknown man _has_ been seen in the area, near campus." She explained. "But, but he's disappeared and, well, the problem is, I think he's...disguising himself, so we can't see him, but he's still here watching us."

Dana shuddered. "God that, that is creepy...Do you think it's the same guy, the guy who...you know, we spoke about before?"

Juliet bit her lip but nodded. "I'm afraid so, I mean, this is too coincidental to not be him, right?"

Dana nodded, she couldn't deny, Juliet was right, this was just too much now, she really wasn't sure what to make of this, she just knew it wasn't helping her feel any better.

Still she needed to know. "How do we, how do we know about this, guy sneaking around campus?" She asked.

"Kate saw him, she reported it shortly afterwards, now everyone is on high alert." Juliet explained.

Dana nodded, she was worried but, she needed more information, she knew she wasn't the only one who had felt as if she was being watched, but, overhearing Taylor had revealed that she no longer seemed to be feeling that sensation, which made Dana wonder, and feel concerned.

So, excusing herself she made her way into the dorms. Making up her mind she hurried over to Kate's room and knocked on her door.

Kate answered and seemed surprised.

"Huh, Dana, what are…?"

Dana shook her head. "Sorry Kate, I was, Juliet just told me about, well, what you saw, I was wondering, if you could tell me?"

Kate bit her lip at that. "Oh, I just...It wasn't anything definite, just, enough to make me suspicious. I saw him, near the football field, I didn't get a good look at them, just enough to see it was a man, the way he was acting was, well..."

Dana sighed but nodded. "I see, anything else?"

"Well, it may be nothing but I saw he had a camera with him, which I know isn't weird in itself, but coupled with the way he was acting well, that's why I felt it was...odd." Kate replied.

"Yeah, it does sound pretty weird, the football field, when was this?" She asked.

"Last week."

Dana felt an icy chill run down her spine at that, last week, some strange guy was snooping around the football, during the previous cheerleading practice. That certainly did not sound right, especially when she asked Kate and found out that she too had stopped feeling as if she was being followed, it now seemed that only she was feeling it, did that mean only she was being followed now.

She made her way to her dorm to get changed out of her cheerleaders uniform, she paused, just after removing her socks and sneakers and feeling that sensation again, she walked over and closed the blinds on her window before continuing to remove her clothes and pull fresh ones on.

She couldn't believe how rapidly things had changed; she just prayed it was her imagination and things wouldn't get worse.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: Through the Camera Lens**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
King Reeses: Thanks and yeah, it sure is.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Grinning to himself, the figure checked his new photos, he had been lucky to catch sight of his Dana before things got, complicated and he had to adapt to his disguise. Using it to blend in he was able to get his current shots.

' _Such wonderful form Dana, oh...so perfect.'_ He thought in delight. _'You excel so much, such raw beauty, spirit, you certainly are the perfect cheerleader. Oh, Dana, I can't wait for you to see.'_

He put away the photos he had took of her at cheerleading practice, along with all the others he had gathered of her. He knew it was time to act, Dana was his, that was undeniable, but he needed to ensure that she saw it, no matter what it took.

He began to put the first steps of his plan into action, deciding to start with the first pictures of her he took, the ones where she showed him just how beautiful she truly was, in that lovely black bra and thong set.

* * *

Dana sighed as she returned to her dorm room; after a nervous day she felt she would be able to relax, ever since practice, she hadn't felt as if she was being followed. Spending time with Trevor had helped her further; she was starting to wonder if maybe it was a bad dream, or maybe whoever that strange man was, he had been forced to give up.

' _Wishful thinking I guess, but maybe, maybe it isn't wrong to hope.'_ She thought to herself.

Just then however, her hopes were killed off as her phone suddenly indicated a text. Picking it up she looked confused as it was a private number.

Warily she opened the text and froze in horror.

' _No, oh my God, that's, that's sick, who could've…?'_

She was staring at a photo that had been texted to her, of herself, clad in just the black bra and thong she had worn that day she first began to notice something strange was doing on. Attached was the message: _"My first view of you my angel, your perfection has inspired me, there is more where that came from."_

More texts came in before she could even think; more pictures of her, in varying states of dress, mostly her underwear, even some from her latest cheerleading practice.

She shook her head. _'God, what is, what is this, who sent these, what he said...Oh my God, it's true, this is the guy, it's gotta be...He's, he's stalking me.'_

Just the thought of it made her shudder; she wondered fearfully how this could get any worse.

She soon got her answer when the private number then called her. Hand trembling, she answered.

"Hello?"

A male voice answered. "Hello, my beloved Dana, I hope you enjoyed the art you inspired for me."

"What, who, who are you?" She gasped.

The man laughed and replied with words that sickened her. "I'm your greatest love, you are mine, my muse and I will have you, no matter what..."

"Listen you sick freak, you can't do this, I am not 'yours' I have a boyfriend and..."

"You will leave him, and you will do as you are told, you will come to me when told and you will serve as my muse, my love, MINE! When I tell you." He replied darkly. "Otherwise, I may have to do something...unfortunate with those pictures."

She froze again, her heart hammering and fear overtaking her, his intentions were clear, he intended to keep taking pictures of her, had deluded himself into believing that they were lovers, was trying to blackmail her into breaking up with Trevor and coming to him, when he wanted.

"Please...please..." She whispered; terrified. "Don't, you can't..."

The man laughed and replied. "I can and I am, you will do as you are told, or those pictures go public, I wonder what that skate rat will think when he sees you flaunting yourself for the world to see."

Before she could reply, the man hung up.

Now she was left, desperate and terrified, unsure what way to turn; now under threat of being exposed by the pictures; humiliated and she no, truly, was consumed by utter fear. What was she going to do, what if Trevor found out, what if anyone found out?

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life is Strange: Through the Camera Lens**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange story.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
knowall7: Thanks; yeah, things are pretty hard for her, but what you say is perfectly valid.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, indeed :(  
King Reeses: Yeah; thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Dana was frantic, still overcome with terror, the phone call from that freak was still fresh in her mind.

' _He's, he's psycho, I've got a crazy man stalking me, who thinks I'm, I'm...'_ She thought in disbelief and fear. _'Oh God, what am I gonna do, need to, need to think, what he said...'_

She was worried about the threats he had made, the vulgar manner in which he viewed her and intended to humiliate and ruin her, exposing those pictures to the internet, to everyone at school.

She couldn't let him win, even though she was worried, so many people could react and not favourably; despite it being clear she had no willing part of it. She ha seen that after all, what with what happened to poor Kate. It had taken Nathan shooting Max's friend Chloe to drive that from everybody's mind.

She groaned. _'Urgh this is; no, no...I can't let him win. I can't just, give up and start becoming, fearful and paranoid...I can do this.'_

Doing her best to calm down, she thought quickly about anyone who could help her and decided to hurry and try to arrange things, she needed to talk to these people, before that creep made his move first.

Thankfully the first part of her plan worked perfectly, she had successfully managed to call up and arrange a meeting with those she felt could help her, Trevor, Juliet and Max.

"Dana, what's going on?" Juliet asked at once, confused.

She bit her lip and sighed. "I, I have something to tell you; it's...it's kinda freaky and, I'm scared. But I need to tell you the truth."

They all shared a worried look and Dana knew she couldn't hold back further. She revealed the truth, she told them about the phone call, the photos, the stalker. As she explained she could see their growing horror and her own fear began to build.

"I...I'm sure it's that guy Kate spoke about, the guy who she felt was watching her, and me and Taylor." She said shakily. "I just, I don't know what I'm going to do, this guy is threatening me now and, and..."

She shuddered but finally allowed herself to relax when Trevor hugged her.

"Oh Dana, Dana, it's alright, we're here." He told her softly.

She nodded and tried to calm down, Max and Juliet voiced their own support.

"We're here for you Dana, listen, we can't let this guy just spread the photos, we need to try and at least ensure it doesn't...backfire on you." Juliet added. "I'm sure I can help somehow, also, we should probably talk to Principal Wells."

She nodded; already feeling safer. She thought for a moment and then an idea came to her.

She turned to Max.

"Max, I...I was wondering, if you could help me out." She explained. "Is there anything you think…?"

Max thought for a moment and then nodded. "This guy is a photographer; it's possible I may be able to find some clues, at least figure out how he works...but, I'd, need to see the pictures."

Dana nodded and quickly pulled them up on her phone, handing it to Max. Max looked through the pictures, eyes narrowed.

"Hmmm, yes, there might be something I can do, but I'll need to see where these pictures were taken." Max said at last.

Dana smiled lightly, feeling slightly relieved. "Okay, let's go, my room and the football field."  
They all stood up and followed Dana as she led them to her dorm room first. Once there Max looked around, examined Dana's phone again, then, slowly moved around the room.

Dana was puzzled by this. "Um, Max, what are you doing?"

Juliet and Trevor were clearly confused too. Max explained, while still moving around the room, constantly checking Dana's phone.

"Trust me, if I can just...Yeah, here." She said, stopping. "Hmm, that means...Got it."

Max had turned and was now looking out the window. She turned to them and saw their expressions.

With a sigh she explained. "By examining the photos I'll be able to figure out exactly where he was taking the pictures from and, from there, who knows what we'll find."

Suddenly realizing they continued to follow Max.

Before long they had found the spot, a tree that offered a disturbingly clear view into Dana's room, but a careful search at the base of the tree turned up nothing but footprints.

"It's not much, but it's a start." Dana said, suddenly feeling hopeful.

The others agreed, they needed to ensure they could find the other location where the man had been spying on Dana and, from there, report the matter, with hopes that something more could be done. Meanwhile, Max, Juliet and Trevor agreed to try and keep an eye on Dana, just in case.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is Strange: Through the Camera Lens**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
King Reeses: Well, we can only see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Trevor sighed; thinking awkwardly about how to explain what he wanted to explain; he had called together a lot of the guys he knew. He needed their help; but it wasn't easy.

' _Or maybe, it might be easier, I mean...oh man...'_ He wondered, shaking his head.

There was a pause before finally. "So, Trevor, you gonna explain what's going on or what?"

He looked up, standing around him were those he had spoken to, had asked to meet with him, Logan, Zachary, Warren and Justin. All people he knew well enough and he hoped he could rely on, specifically the strength of the first two and the observant nature of the latter two.

"I'm just, I need your help guys." He said at last. "It's about Dana."

They all shared a worried look and Trevor realized that, to his relief, he wouldn't have to explain much, they already knew the gist of what was happened, thanks to Max, Trevor was certain Warren knew the whole story.

He nodded. "Yeah, she's even more worried, she still feels like she's being stalked. Despite everything being done, it's like the guy is still after her, still not been found."  
The boys was clearly worried and Justin sighed.

"Wow, that is, seriously messed up, how is he even…?"

Warren shook his head. "Nobody knows, it doesn't make sense, he's right here, under our noses; but we just can't find him."

Trevor nodded in agreement, therefore he had come up with his plan, it was time to tell them.

* * *

Later on in the day, Principal Wells leaned back in his seat in his office. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

' _Just when I thought things couldn't worse, that they were calming down after the Nathan Prescott incident.'_ He thought bitterly. _'But now, we have this...another incident.'_

He had heard of the reported stalking incident against Dana Ward. It was still lingering and the stalker was likely still around and still stalking the girl. He had put the campus on high alert, trying to catch the man responsible.

He continued to muse. _'But still; we find nothing, no sign of this man, yet he still continues his campaign, still torments this girl...'_

It was almost like a horrible joke; as if the man was taunting them, acting as if he could do what he liked and they wouldn't be able to keep any of the students safe. Still, one bright spot had emerged from this incident.

Principal Wells couldn't deny he was proud to see how Blackwell was pulling together over this incident, so many people coming to help the girl who was in trouble, giving her as much defence as possible.

* * *

End of chapter, just a short calm before the storm chapter as next chapter is where things take a big turn, anyway, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life is Strange: Through the Camera Lens**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange story, this is where the M rating stuff applies, so be warned.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, indeed :)  
King Reeses: Well, here you go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Smirking to himself the stalker made his way to his destination.

' _I've had enough of this stupid girl denying the truth, time for her to see it.'_ He thought. _'If she won't accept she is mine, I will_ make _her mine.'_

He almost wanted to laugh at how easy it had been for him to carry out his work at Blackwell; his disguise affording him practical freedom to do as he wished, go anywhere he wished. He had been right under their noses the whole time, disguised as part of Blackwell's security.

Having heard of his reputation and usual attitude in regards to security, there was something satisfying about standing right in front of that David Madsen and him not knowing who he really was.

Brushing those thoughts aside for now he entered the currently deserted girl's dorms and approached room 218. He tried the door and shook his head.

' _Careless, my beautiful muse, very careless.'_

It was unlocked so he let himself in and closed the door behind him.

He then took the large bag containing the supplies he'd need off his shoulder and set it down, before settling in to wait, soon he would have his beloved right where he wanted her and anyone who got in the way, he would simply ensure they couldn't interfere. No one would stop him now, no one.

Dana smiled as she began making her way back to the dorms with Juliet. It was a nice day and she had dressed simply, wearing a pair of fashionably torn denim jeans and a simple black tank-top, along with small blue heels.

Juliet was with her and they were both talking casually. For the first time since the phone call, she actually felt safer, the calls and texts had stopped, she no longer felt followed. She had hope that maybe, just maybe the stalker had been scared off.

"Hey Juliet." She said as they were about to go to their dorm rooms. "I've got something I'd like to show you, so, come over later, okay?"

Juliet nodded. "Sure thing, I'll see you soon."

With that Juliet headed into her room, still smiling Dana entered her own room. The moment she closed the door a knife was at her throat and a hand covered her mouth. She let out a muffled scream as a horribly familiar voice sounded in her ear.

"Hello my dear sexy cheerleader, you brought this on yourself you know." It was him. "Now, I'm forced to take extreme measures. Obey and you won't get cut."

Whimpering as the knife was pressed against her throat, she nodded and he finally let her go and shoved her to the floor, next to a large bag that was left open on the floor.

* * *

Dana fought back against the tears in her eyes, taking advantage of her fear, the man had wasted no time in securing her with the ropes from the bag. She was now seated on her bed, her wrists securely tied behind her back, more ropes pinned her arms to her sides by being tied around her body, above and below her breasts, making them stick out more, revealing something which pleased the stalker.

Dana however cursed herself. _'Fuck, I had to pick today of all days not to wear a bra.'_

The stalker laughed as he finished securing the last of the ropes, more had been secured around her thighs, below her knees and now, with him having removed the heels she had been wearing, her ankles too.

"Now sweetie, just relax, this is where things will get good." He remarked.

Before she could reply, the door opened and she froze as she heard who it was.

"Hey Dana, so what's...up..." Juliet began, stopping in her tracks at what she saw.

Dana panicked. "Juliet, no..."

"Wha-MURGH!?" Juliet began before she was grabbed and a hand clamped over her mouth.

Shutting the door whilst holding the struggling Juliet the stalker shook his head. "I hate uninvited guests."  
Dana truly did feel like crying now, she was helpless, her assailant had claimed her, now Juliet was going to suffer too.

Juliet soon was securely tied up like Dana, she did not go easily however and even now was still struggling.

"You won't get away with this, you fucking creep!" She screamed as he reached into his bag. "YOU-MMMMMM MMMMMMM!"

Her screams cut off and her eyes went wide as the man began taping her mouth shut before turning to Dana and doing the same to her, before she could even plead with him not to.

"Can't have you ladies giving me away too soon, can we." He remarked rhetorically.

"MMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Juliet screamed as the man picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.

Dana could only watch in dismay as he left the room with Juliet, only to return later without her and, to Dana's horror, he picked her up and actually forced her to curl up into a ball as he stuffed her in the large bag which he then closed and carried in his arms, until he reached his car, out of sight.

From there he transferred the sobbing, squirming Dana to the trunk of his car, threw the bag in after her and closed it before getting in and driving away to his hideout. Dana couldn't help but notice that, while a mixed blessing, for it meant she didn't know what happened to her, Juliet wasn't here with her.

* * *

Dana trembled as she stood in the hideout, her bonds and gag had been removed but she was too scared to fight back. The man had switched from a knife to a gun now and was threatening her. The room had been set up like a photo studio; only it seemed much more sinister.

"Please..." Dana pleaded; one last time.

The stalker shook his head. "I gave you your orders, now get to work, my camera is waiting."

Whimpering at that Dana gave in, she did as he said, and began to strip. The moment her tank-top was off, the man leered at her, her exposed breasts.

"Excellent, such nice tits baby, keep going...Oh, I'm going to need some close ups of those." He remarked.

Dana did not reply, despite her disgust; and removed her jeans, revealing her white thong, which was also soon removed. She tried to cover her breasts with an arm, using a hand to cover between her legs.

"HANDS DOWN, DON'T YOU DARE COVER YOURSELF!" He bellowed.

She flinched and did as he said, silently sobbing as he continued to photograph her; making her pose, taking close ups of her breasts, her ass, between her legs, she felt gross, humiliated. He hadn't even touched her, yet she felt completely violated.

Finally the stalker nodded and spoke.

"These just the preliminaries my dear; you see…My vision isn't quite so; blatant, let's start the true photoshoot..."

With that he began to explain in detail what he had in mind, leaving her sickened and even more scared, as she was forced to pull on a skimpy set of camouflage coloured panties and a matching bra.

' _Oh god, what's that pervert doing now?'_ She thought as she spotted him pocketing her white thong.

But he said nothing else, simply began another photoshoot of her in the skimpy undies. Before long she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, I..."

"NO TALKING!" He snapped. "Get changed, next outfit, do as your told or I'll fucking kill you."

Scared into silence, Dana changed into the second skimpy underwear set, a pair of blue lacy almost sheer panties with a blue lacy bra.

The photoshoot continued, leaving her more and more disgusted and scared, her biggest fear, apart from the threat to her life, was what he planned to do with those pictures, knowing all too well the dangers of what could happen if they ended up online.

When the photoshoot ended, Dana found herself naked again and, to her horror, being groped heavily by the man, he slapped her ass hard and squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples.

"Please, no-" She began before crying out as he twisted her nipples.

"Shut up."

He forced her down onto a bed that had been set up in the corner of the room and soon had her tied down on it, spread-eagled.

"Just behave now baby, we'll continued tomorrow, after you've rested." He said.

He then kissed her, kissed her, as if they were lovers. She almost retched but before she could protest she found her own thong being stuffed into her mouth, before he taped her mouth shut and smiled at her.

"Sweet dreams sexy." He remarked; as if this was normal.

With that he turned and left the room, leaving her trapped, tied up, gagged and nude, the room in pitch darkness, fearing for her life.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Blackwell; Max and Kate were talking worried.

"Um, Kate, have you seen Dana lately?" Max asked.

Kate shook her head. "I'm afraid not, not since...since she and Juliet headed back to the dorms, I've not seen Juliet either."

Max tensed at that. "Not good. Huh, wait, you hear that?"

They both stopped; they were close to the shower room. They had heard a shower running earlier and hadn't thought anything of it; but it had been running for too long and now, just audible over the water was what sounded like a muffled voice.

They entered the shower room and identified the furthest away cubicle as the one being used. Feeling awkward Max pulled the curtain back.

"Oh my God?" Kate gasped.

Trapped under the running water, soaked to the skin, her skirt hiked up to show her black panties, was a bound, gagged, blindfolded and terrified Juliet. They wasted no time freeing, her, getting her out from under the shower.

"Oh God, Juliet are you…?"

Juliet shook her head. "Don't mind me...Dana, he, that creep, he's got her..."

"What?"

Juliet managed to choke out the whole story, horrifying them; they had been too late and now, the stalker had Dana in his clutches.

* * *

End of chapter, things have now taken a drastic turn, what will happen next, we can only wait and see, anyway, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Life is Strange: Through the Camera Lens**

Chapter 9 of my Life is Strange story, still with the M rated stuff, but, this is where that ends, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed :(  
King Reeses: Most certainly, well, he's a stalker and a pervert, not a killer.  
Wolfgirl2013: Too true :(  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Dana whimpered into her gag as she struggled helplessly on the bed she had been tied to.

Her mind raced, her emotions waging war with each other as she had been kidnapped, humiliated, groped, what was worse, he had so many photos of her suffering, that he could upload onto the internet at any time and make her humiliation global.

Her one consolation was he did not seem to want to kill her, but the amount of groping she had suffered terrified her; even though he did not make any move to try and rape her, yet.

' _Please, oh God, please...'_ She thought desperately; her mind going to her boyfriend. _'Trevor, I...I...'_

Her thoughts stopped short and her terror returned, intensified, as the door opened and her stalker entered again, smirking.

"NNNNN, PLLLSSS, NNNN!" She cried out.

He just laughed. "Good, morning my sexy cheerleader, it's time for another day of fun, time to show your talents once more."

Dana sobbed uncontrollably as he spoke, mainly since, as he did so, had sat down on the bed and began groping her again. Then it became worse as his hand slid between her legs, making her shriek in complete utter distress.

"You let yourself down here, girl, you should have stayed pure." He growled, but then smirked again. "But you somehow managed to retain enough, so...let us begin."

So it was Dana found herself untied from the bed, the tape removed from her mouth, along with her now soaking wet thong, yet as she stood up still felt helpless, powerless as she was once more in the nightmare photo studio.

Trembling she shook her head.

"Please...don't do this..."

The man glared. "You do as you're told love, or do I have to make you."

She shook her head and he nodded.

"Good, now, put the fucking outfit on." He snapped.

Dana wanted to try and resist, she truly did, but she was too scared, her life itself was in danger. She felt more humiliation from that too; that she had become little more than a helpless victim.

But this man was truly dangerous and his earlier stalking campaign, combined with what she went through yesterday had taken its toll. Adding to that, her fears for her friend, for she still couldn't fathom what had happened to Juliet, and she was completely drained, her strength gone, all she could do was meekly comply.

Her only hope for Juliet was, as the man did not seem inclined towards killing her, hopefully Juliet had been spared too. So it was she pulled on the skimpy red thong, no doubt her face was now the same colour, and prepared for her new photoshoot.

It took all her effort to just do what he said, pose the way he wanted; she so desperately just wanted to escape the nightmare, she was so close to breaking down. But she feared that, if she did cry, or try anything, she would anger her jailer. She didn't even want to think what that would lead to.

But her instincts nearly got her in trouble; for as he zoomed in, taking close ups again of her breasts, her ass, she couldn't help herself. She tried to cover her bare breasts, only for him to growl. She immediately brought her arms down to her side, trembling at his warning glare.

* * *

Max bit her lip, worried; while police and Blackwell Security were already searching for Dana, she couldn't sit still and do nothing. She wasn't the only one either; which was why she needed to explain.

"Trevor, please." She said, trying to calm him down. "I'm worried about Dana too, but we can't just run roughshod over everything, or we might miss something."

Juliet nodded. "Yeah, Max is right; listen, we know what the guy looks like now, we know how he was fooling everyone, we have his footprints, it's a start..."

Trevor finally stopped and sighed. "I...I know, I know, I just..."

Max gently touched his shoulder, nodding, she could understand what he was saying. Just then Warren arrived.

"Hey guys, I think I found someone who can help."

They followed him and Max realized she recognized the person, it was the homeless woman she had met during that week. She had gone to meet her after she reset everything too, she was amazed and delighted and how much things had changed.

She had cleaned up well; Max knew she now worked with Joyce at the Two Whales and had managed to find a shelter to stay at, Max was relieved that, slowly but surely, things were looking up for the woman.

Talking to her they were able to learn about the kidnappers car, she had spotted it sitting alone, then saw the man who matched the description approach the car with a large bag. She had seen him transfer Dana from the bag to the trunk of the car and then drive off.

Having already informed the police, she understood their desperation and so shared the information with them too. Max knew they needed more however and they continued their search. Running into David Max knew she had to find out what she could.

"David, what's going on, has anything…?"

David sighed sadly. "We've not found her yet Max, we found the car, so we've narrowed down the search area, problem is, there's just too many buildings in the area, we need to know which one he's in, otherwise...we might hit the wrong one and tip him off."

Max nodded slowly. "Damn, but, we're close, right?"

"I'm sure we are Max, I can feel it." David replied.

Relieved at that Max quickly went to share the information with the others. She also agreed with Trevor to check out this location for themselves.

It turned out to be a run down part of Arcadia, David was right, there were quite a number of buildings, anyone one of which the man could be hiding in.

They needed someone who had seen the man, seen him enter one of them.

"What are you doin' here, girlie?" A familiar gruff voice caught her attention.

She spun around. "Frank?"

Frank nodded. "Yeah, you didn't answer my question though?"

Max quickly explained what had happened, with Trevor filling in some blanks.

Frank looked surprised. "Jeez, is that...Fuck, well, it's your lucky day. I saw the punk you're talkin' about. He went in there."

Max followed where Frank pointed and her heart leapt, their luck was in, a quick call to the police could potentially confirm everything and hopefully, save Dana before too long.

* * *

Dana shuddered, waiting for her next humiliation.

"Perfect, such lovely work." The man remarked. "Time for...the next shoot."

Inhaling shakily, she turned towards the table. Only to yelp as he suddenly began groping her again.

"Such a wonderful body; no wonder you are inspiring." He remarked, a biting edge to his voice. "Still can't believe you ruined yourself that way, how many?"

"What?"

"How many did you fuck?" He snarled.

Dana glowered, outraged. "That is none of your business!"

But as quickly as it came, the anger left her as he ripped the flimsy thong off her and slapped her hard, knocking her to the floor.

"DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME BITCH, GET DRESSED!" He snapped.

Trembling, Dana pulled on her next outfit, her most humiliating yet, even more than the last one which exposed her breasts.

This one had a bra, along with a matching thong, but they were so obviously made out of leather and were clearly intended to be kinky, but that was the last thing Dana felt.

Once more forced to pose, Dana wasn't sure how much more she could stand.

"Oh, the best yet." Her captor remarked; calming down once again as he began to take the shots.

Before Dana could even feel her sorrow start to consume her again, they both heard a noise. They both froze but the man recovered quicker and rushed towards her.

"HEL-MMMMMMM!" She began to cry, silenced by his hand.

Despite her struggles he easily manhandled her back to the bed. Before long her hands were tied to the bedpost and her still sodden white thong was stuffed in her mouth again.

She watched helplessly as the man left, praying desperately for salvation.

* * *

Leaving the room he had kept his beloved Dana imprisoned in; the stalker began to look warily around. He knew he had heard something, but couldn't see where it came from. At that moment however, something struck him from behind.

"Asshole!"

The man was attacked again. "What, the fuck, get off me!"

He began to fight back, only to realize now who it was. That skate rat, the one contaminating his muse.

"Oh, you're here to steal her from me, you can't, I'll-!" The man yelled.

He was cut off by a punch to the face which knocked him back and Trevor's response. "Don't even dare say it, Dana isn't yours, she isn't anyone's, she's a person, not an object!"

Before Trevor could attack again, he heard someone shouting and turned, the police had arrived. They swiftly began arresting the man while one spoke to him.

"You shouldn't have come in here, boy, this is our job, we understand you're anger but..."

Trevor sighed. "I, I understand, I'm sorry but, my girlfriend..."

The officer nodded and Trevor understood, he immediately hurried, searching for Dana. Hearing the door open again, Dana tensed, but then her eyes widened.

"TRRVR!" She cried out in relief.

Trevor wasted no time, hurrying to Dana and untying her, as well as removing the thong from her mouth. Dana blushed furiously, recalling the leather thong and bra she was still wearing.

Thankfully Trevor didn't say anything about it, he simply covered her with a nearby blanket and picked her up, carrying her out of the nightmare and into safety.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life is Strange: Through the Camera Lens**

Chapter 10 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Not at all :)  
King Reeses: Thanks, yeah, it was indeed lucky.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Dana smiled softly, already feeling much better, safer even. She was in hospital, being checked over after her dramatic rescue. Her stalker was now in jail, unable to hurt her anymore, she was safe and with Trevor, who had gallantly come to her rescue. Apart from when the doctors had been checking her over, Trevor hadn't left her side.

' _It's thanks to him I'm free, it's thanks to him, I once more feel safe.'_ She thought.

Seeing her expression, Trevor also smiled and; seeing this, she leaned closer, they kissed. Once they parted, Dana spoke quietly.

"Trevor, I...thank you." She paused before adding. "For everything really, you saved me, I, I don't want to think what that creep would have done to me, if you hadn't..."  
He gently kissed her again and spoke softly. "Dana, don't, it's alright; you're safe now, it's alright."

She nodded and let out a slow breath, she could only wait, they had to ensure, through all their tests and such that she would be alright and be able to leave the hospital. She didn't mind, her main concern was her safety after all; as such she was willing to wait.

Trevor didn't mind waiting either, he was happy to sit by her side; however she noted that, for all his care, he was careful not to become smothering or act as if she was helpless, something she loved all the more.

While waiting she receive visitors; she couldn't help but smile as Max and Kate entered first.

"Hey Dana, are you okay?" Max asked at once.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Dana replied happily. "Much better now Max, thank you."

Kate and Max both smiled and soon they were chatting away casually, giving Dana a feeling of normalcy again, much to her relief. Then she heard the door open again and looked up, her eyes widened in relief.

"Juliet, oh Thank God, I thought…" She gasped.

Juliet grinned as she approached and the two hugged. "It's cool Dana, I'm fine, I know what you mean, I was scared too, but hey, we're both alright now."

Dana laughed and nodded, Juliet was right, they were safe that was all that mattered. She was visited by so may people, other girls on the cheer squad, Max visited her a second time, accompanied with Warren, other Blackwell students came to see her too.

She received calls from her parents, they lived too far away for them to come and see her before she'd be released from hospital, but she would see them later, when they finally arrived. She was relieved all over again when the news came in, giving her a full clean bill of health and she was ready to be released.

She'd be finally getting out of the hospital, free and safe once more.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Life is Strange: Through the Camera Lens**

Chapter 11 of my Life is Strange story, another short calm before the storm chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
King Reeses: I fail to see how he could possibly come back, he's in jail, locked up and awaiting trial; no way for him to come back.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Dana smiled gently as she finally left the hospital; it was a great relief that her nightmare was finally over, she was fully recovered, her stalker was in jail, awaiting trial.

That was the difficult bit for her. _'I...I'll have to speak, I'll have to face him again, God, can I…?'_

She inhaled shakily and shuddered, but tried to compose herself. She paused and then smiled, feeling relief again, once more calming down, Trevor stood waiting for her, smiling.

"Hey Dana." He greeted her, coming to meet her as she exited.

She hugged him, a hug he returned and they softly kissed. "Hi, I'm glad to see you."

He nodded. "I wouldn't miss you getting out of there, that's for sure. So, you're finally free huh?"

"Yeah, everything seems fine now." She replied.

But Trevor could see her face, could see the look in her eyes and knew something was bothering her. He pondered carefully, he didn't want to pry, but he still wanted to help her.

"Hey, are you sure everything's okay, if you don't want to say, it's cool, I just..."

She smiled. "I...I'll be alright, I'm just, worried about, the trial and that."

He nodded slowly, he could understand that; it would certainly be a stressful time for her; he wanted to help her get through this.

He smiled and together they left and he had an idea; it wasn't the best he knew, but he also knew Dana wouldn't mind too much. Dana had been expecting to go back to Blackwell; what she didn't expect was to end up at the Two Whales.

"Trevor?"

He bit his lip and spoke. "I know it's not exactly a fancy restaurant and all that, I actually just thought it up as we were leaving the hospital; but I thought a little, well, surprise date, might help."

Dana laughed at that and smiled, kissing him. "That's sweet; I, I'm glad you're thinking of me that way. Don't worry, no fancy restaurant can hold a candle to the quality of what you get here."

Grinning at that, Trevor led the way as he and Dana entered the diner and grabbed a booth. Dana couldn't deny it was sweet that Trevor thought about her this way. He was gentle, taking care of her, helping her by taking her mind off the stressful and worrying things, making sure she was alright, but not smothering; not doing too much.

She couldn't deny, as they ate, that it was what she needed, in preparation for the difficulties that were to come, the trial would be held next week, once everything was ready; that was all the time she had to prepare herself to face her Stalker again, to reveal the humiliation and torment he had put her through.

But she would do it, she couldn't let him hurt her again, couldn't let him go on to hurt another girl.

She wouldn't let it happen.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Life is Strange: Through the Camera Lens**

Chapter 12 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Bl4ckHunter: Because you are being paranoid, the guy is locked up, nothing he can do, especially after what happens below.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
King Reeses: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its character.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Dana inhaled shakily as she stood outside the courtroom. Soon the doors would open and she'd enter the court for her stalker's trial. She wasn't alone at the moment however, her family and Trevor were all around her, along with Juliet, Max, everyone.

"It'll be alright Dana." Her mother said softly. "You can do this, remember, you're the victim here."

She nodded; her stalker was finally going to face trial for his actions; what he did to her, even his actions towards Juliet were being taken into account. Photographs of her that he had taken, as well as other evidence gathered. As well as pictures of the other girls too, Taylor and Kate.

Her father then added. "The case against this man is strong, he's the only one denying he did anything wrong, but the evidence is against him, you have all of us to back you up. Just stick to what happened, tell them, everything will be fine."

She nodded again, looking over at Trevor. He smiled reassuringly at her. She knew she couldn't get too close to him, so as to avoid accusations of witness tampering. She'd have to endure on her own, until the trial was over. The doors opened, it was time. Dana took another shaky breath before finally entering the building.

* * *

Dana fought to keep herself under control as the trial began; things started off well enough, the police and those in charge of the various pieces of evidence went first. The man hadno lawyer, thinking he could represent himself, attempt to discredit those against him. But he hit a dead end every time and the evidence showed the strength of their case, putting them off to a good start. His defence was weak, he simply was in denial that his actions were illegal, that they were wrong.

' _But now comes the hard part.'_ She thought in terror. _'It's my turn...'_

She was called to the stand, ready to begin her testimony. She took her place and prepared to begin.

"You are Dana Ward, the main victim in this incident?"

She nodded and replied, relieved her voice was steady. "I am."

The man questioning her asked his next question. "Please inform us, in your own words, what exactly happened on that day."

So Dana told her story. Explaining how the man had got into her room, how he tied her up, did the same to Juliet, had kidnapped her and took her away and then, her nightmare that followed.

"I...I was in a blind panic then, there was nothing I could do." She explained, trying to stay calm, but she was seeing it happening again in front of her eyes. "I thought, I thought he was going to...to rape me. I..."

She went on to explain her rescue.

The man, predictably, tried to protest.

"She's lying, of course, she knows her value, she just can't accept it. But everyone knows..."

But he was ordered to stop by the judge, who warned him against his actions. The man tried, again, to put things against her, she had to do her utmost to stick to her story. Despite everything she managed it and when she finally returned to her seat, it was with relief. She felt sure things were going to work out in the end.

"Your name please and your involvement or relationship with the people involved?" The clerk of the court addressed the next witness.

Dana looked up as the witness replied.

"Juliet Watson, Dana Ward's best friend."

She then explain about what happened to her, how she was tied and gagged, put away and forced to endure the terror of not knowing what happened to her friend. The man had no words for Juliet but when Trevor gave his story he instantly reacted

"Lies, he's just a jealous fool who thinks he can steal my girlfriend from me!" He cut in again. "Dana is _my_ girlfriend and..."

He was warned again by the judge, he was not on the stand and did not have permission to speak yet. If he interrupted again, he would be removed from the courtroom. Nevertheless, attempts to attack Trevor's credibility backfried

Others came forward to give their testimonies, perhaps most damaging for the Stalker, the other girls he had photographed, the evidence of their photos being used, the revelation that _they_ could have been victims.

Attempts to attack credibility either utterly failed, or came close, only to fall at the last hurdle. Dana waited, holding her breath, her heart pounding, as they waited for the jury. Despite everything the stalker remained smug; something which worried her.

She wondered if he had found some way to convince any jury members. Whatever had happened, she would soon find out, after all, the jury then returned. To her relief, whatever made the man so smug soon vanished.

His face fell in horror as the jury unanimously found him guilty and he was sentenced to at least thirty-five years, with no chance for parole. A reflection of his overall behaviour during the trial too. Dana simply slumped in her chair, relieved, it was over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Life is Strange: Through the Camera Lens**

Chapter 13 of my Life is Strange story, just a short epilogue to finish off, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, indeed, he's been dealt with :)  
King Reeses: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Dana smiled softly as she lay, together with Trevor, on his bed. It had taken some time for her to get to this stage, where she finally felt safe enough for something like this. They were both fully clothed, lying on top of the bed, but all the same, it was still pretty big for her after all she had been through.

"Dana…?"

She looked up at Trevor, he smiled gently and nodded to her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded in response. "I am now, Trevor, thank you...for everything."

Resting her head on his chest, she let out a slow breath, feeling herself relax. Trevor tightened his embrace and kissed the top of her head. The nightmare was long over now, she was definitely recovering and now, at last, happiness was returning.

She knew she'd have to figure out ways to restore her confidence, especially when it came to cameras, being practically surrounded by them as she was. However she knew just who to ask in regards to that, if anybody could help her, Max would.

In all, things were definitely looking up, she could now look to the future and hopefully put this horrific incident behind her, nothing more than a bad memory.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
